1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extensions for applicators. More specifically, it relates to an improved paint brush having an extension.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for extending the reach of various types of applicators are old and well known in the art. Recently, many types of extensions for paint brush rollers have been developed. The following known prior art has been directed to providing a summary of the devices of the prior art. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,257, issued to Cansdale, Sr. on Feb. 18, 1975, shows a swivel top paint roller with an adjustable handle. The device is specifically designed for use with rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,892, issued to Kyriakou on Oct. 12, 1976 shows a paint brush and scraper holder. The device has a combination brush/scraper rotatably connected to the end of an extension pole. By contrast, the device of the instant invention holds a single brush or applicator and includes a hand grip to increase control over the placement of the brush or applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,157, issued to Balint et al. on Apr. 20, 1982, shows an extension handle for use with, e.g., a paint roller. The device can be adjustably extended or retracted to a discrete number of positions. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has an adjustable hand grip which is infinitely adjustable over the length of the extension pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,484, issued to Graham on Jun. 25, 1985, shows an extension handle having telescoping first and second pole members which are releaseably, lockably connected. By contrast, the device of the instant invention has an extension handle and an outwardly extending hand grip with the hand grip being adjustable along the length of the extension handle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.